This invention relates to a safety electrical plug and, more particularly, to a safety electrical plug which is provided with an automatic blade covering means adapted to prevent the blades from being inadvertently exposed externally to thereby protect the user against possible danger of electric shock.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of electrical plugs which are provided with blade covering means. However, the blade covering means in the prior art safety electrical plus are complicated in construction and operation and not applicable to mass production. Furthermore, the conventional blade covering means cannot effectively cover the blades when the blades inadvertently slip out of the receptacle because the conductive members in the receptacle have worn away.